<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowergurl by flootiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379933">Flowergurl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger'>flootiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokio Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is late for a very important date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowergurl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some crack written for a friend and originally posted on my tokiohotelfiction page on 19 MArch 2017.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHERE ARE THE FLOWERS?”</p><p>Tom looked up from his phone and Bill caught his eye.</p><p>Bill looked murderous. Tom realised his mistake and immediately looked down again, tapping furiously at his phone.</p><p>“You’re not even doing anything, Tom. I can see your phone from here.”</p><p>Guiltily, Tom looked at Bill, wincing in anticipation of the tirade Bill was definitely about to direct at him. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa of the hotel suite.</p><p>“What did you say?” He asked meekly.</p><p>“You heard me.” Bill had his arms crossed over his Prada suit and he was tapping his foot impatiently. “Where are the flowers? They were supposed to arrive ten minutes ago.”</p><p>Tom opened his mouth, closed it again and then said carefully. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>Bill looked at the ceiling and pursed his lips.</p><p>“Tom.”</p><p>Tom tried not to flinch.</p><p>Bill looked back at him icily. “This is the most important day of our lives. Everything must be perfect.”</p><p>Tom opened his mouth again.</p><p>“Don’t,” Bill warned.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Oh my god!!!” Bill screeched.</p><p>Tom watched as Bill flung himself at the door of the hotel suite and threw it wide to reveal a pretty red-head in a beautiful, stunning, gorgeous flowing red dress.</p><p>“You’re here! Come in you’re like five hours late.”</p><p>Bill grabbed their BFF Kira by her wrist and yanked her inside the hotel suite.</p><p>“I’m not late, you’re early,” Kira grumbled as she was manhandled into the room.</p><p>“You need to leave now,” Bill said bluntly, turning back to Tom and waving shooing arms. “Get up.”</p><p>Tom raised his eyebrows, affronted.</p><p>“You’re not even supposed to be here!” Bill said shrilly and threw his arms in the air in obvious exasperation.</p><p>Tom frowned. “I thought this was our day?”</p><p>“It is!” Bill insisted. He stepped up to Tom and fit himself between Tom’s legs, nudging them apart gently. Slowly, with a sweet smile on his lips, Bill bent down and placed his hands on Tom’s shoulders and his lips on Tom’s cheek.</p><p>“It’s just, you know, it’s bad luck to see your groom on the day of the wedding.” Bill’s nose brushed the line of Tom’s cheekbone and he dropped a gentle kiss to Tom’s mouth. “So I think you should go, just for a couple of hours. Until the ceremony?”</p><p>Bill pulled back and Tom followed him with dozy eyes, seeking his twin once more.</p><p>Kira cleared her throat.</p><p>Bill side-eyed a sheepish glance over his shoulder at their BFF but Tom barely noticed, too occupied with Bill’s departing lips.</p><p>“Nnn,” he followed to a stand but as soon as he was upright and reaching his arms around Bill’s waist his brother was swatting at him.</p><p>“Shoo!” Bill shepherded Tom to the hotel door.</p><p>Tom gave him a pleading look as they reached the door. Kira laughed behind them and Tom shot her please-help-me eyes.</p><p>“No chance,” she mouthed.</p><p>Bill had Tom out in the hallway of the hotel in a matter of seconds. Bill could be efficient when it suited him.</p><p>“One more kiss!” Tom said before Bill could shut the door in his face.</p><p>Bill’s eyes softened and he stepped out into the corridor with Tom, placing one final, loving kiss to Tom’s lip.</p><p>Tom held Bill close, wanting to follow Bill back into the room as his brother stepped back.</p><p>“See you at the altar,” Bill winked and blew him a kiss.</p><p>Tom grinned to himself like a smitten schoolboy and touched two fingers to his lips.</p><p>He heard Bill shriek behind the door and hoped Kira had remembered the flowers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>